Naruto: El Legado de Rozen
by Sekishiki
Summary: Naruto ha vivido toda su vida como un huerfano, sin embargo el no sabia que ese no era el caso, ya un dia el descubre acerca de su ancestro, es entonces que el decide honrar el legado de esa persona, el legado de Rozen. Ahora Naruto debera encontrar a las siete Rozen Maiden y ayudarlas a encontrar la felicidad en este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**: **Cuando Te Conocí Por Primera Vez**

Caminando por las calles de Konoha se encuentra un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien tiene una mirada desinteresada, por su apariencia física uno podría decir que él tiene trece años de edad.

Ese chico está caminando normalmente por las calles de Konoha, con dirección a la Torre del Hokage, sin recibir ningún tipo de malicia ni nada por el estilo, la gente únicamente pasa junto a él, sin darle particular atención a aquel chico de cabello rubio.

Después de todo, porque ellos deberían darle atención a un huérfano?

Para que lo entiendan mejor, el nombre de ese chico es Naruto.

Así es, sin apellido ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo lo que la gente de Konoha no sabe es que Naruto es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser, mientras que la mayoría simplemente lo compararía con una persona normal, la verdad es que él es mucho mas especial de lo que se imaginan.

Ya que él tiene un descendiente de una persona que vivió en el tiempo antes de Rikudou, y la sangre de esa persona se encuentra durmiendo en las venas de Naruto, esperando a ser despertada.

Y Naruto lo sabe, pero prefiere mantenerlo oculto, ya que para empezar nadie le creería.

Primero vallamos en cómo Naruto descubrió que el tenia un poder de sus ancestros durmiendo en sus venas.

Naruto nació en la misma noche en la cual el Kyuubi no Kitsune ataco a Konoha.

Al parecer los padres de Naruto eran una pareja de civiles, los cuales fueron una de las numerosas víctimas del poder del Kyuubi.

El Kyuubi fue sellado por el Sandaime en el hijo del Yondaime, Namikaze Shinji.

Mientras que Naruto fue puesto en un orfanato junto a los demás huérfanos de aquel ataque.

Allí el creció normalmente, siendo tratado como cualquier otro niño en su situación, incluso el tenia unos cuantos amigos ahí, sin embargo eso fue hasta los seis años, y ahora él no tiene a ninguno, ya que la mayoría fue adoptado y perdió el contacto con ellos.

Aun así fue una vida relativamente feliz, hasta cierto día…

Eso ocurrió cuando Naruto tenía nueve años, ese día fue un día triste para el rubio y los demás niños del orfanato, ya que la encargada, quien era una abuela de edad avanzada pero también una persona muy buena y con un corazón grande, murió.

Los niños lloraron ese día, Naruto intento parecer fuerte, ya que él era el mayor de todos ellos, pero al final el también termino llorando.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Ya que la persona que se hiso cargo del lugar era lo todo lo contrario a la antigua encargada.

Ella era una Kunoichi retirada, quien era hija de la antigua propietaria, sin embargo como ella había experimentado la violencia y muerte de ser un Shinobi, aparte de haber participado en la Última Gran Guerra, ella desarrollo una actitud totalmente distinta a la de su madre.

Esa mujer era más propensa a golpear y a aplicar castigos físicos a los niños, como Naruto era el mayor el siempre se interponía y los defendía.

Hasta que un día esa mujer se harto de Naruto y lo llevo a un bosque, donde ella amarro al rubio a un árbol, con la intención de dejarlo ahí toda la noche para que aprendiese a no revelarse.

Sin embargo, fue esa misma noche en la que Naruto aprendió acerca de su destino.

_-Flashback-_

_Nos encontramos en el bosque que está cerca del orfanato, y ahí hay dos figuras, la de un adulto y la de un niño, sin embargo por alguna razón el niño está amarrado a un árbol._

"_Escúchame mocoso," Dice una mujer que debe estar en sus cincuenta, "Si te disculpas y prometes no volver a meterte en mi camino, te perdonare," Ofrece la mujer al chico._

_Sin embargo el chico en lugar de tomar aquella oferta, el únicamente le lanza una mirada llena de determinación a esa mujer._

"_Nunca!" Responde el chico rubio, además se puede sentir ira en su tono de voz, "No importa las veces que yo seas castigado o golpeado, nunca permitiré que golpees a los demás!" Dice con determinación en su voz._

_El es el mayor de los niños que viven en el orfanato, la antigua dueña le había dicho que era su deber protegerlos y dar un buen ejemplo, y Naruto se tomo esas palabras al fondo de su corazón, y prometió no decepcionarla._

_Y no importa lo que le hagan a él, si los otros pueden estar seguros entonces él con gusto aceptara este tipo de castigo._

"_Entonces te quedaras aquí esta noche," Dice la mujer, a quien realmente no le importa tener que dejar ahí al rubio._

"_Como puedes tu estar relacionada con ella?" Pregunta Naruto, ya que esa mujer a pesar de ser la hija de la compasiva y amable encargada, es todo lo contrario a su madre._

"_Cállate!" Responde la actual encargada, "Mi madre era demasiado compasiva, y en un mundo como el nuestro esa compasión no sirve!"._

"_Como puede ser algo malo ser una buena persona?!" Responde Naruto, el no va a permitir que ella insulte la memoria de la antigua encargada, quien hiso que los nueve años de vida de del rubio fuesen realmente buenos, a pesar de no tener padres._

_En lugar de responder la actual encargada del orfanato simplemente saca un Kunai de sus bolsillos y procede a hacerle un pequeño rose a la mejilla derecha de Naruto, de la cual sale un leve rastro de sangre._

_Y aun así los ojos de Naruto no muestran miedo en lo más mínimo._

"_Escúchame muy bien mocoso, porque esto te lo diré solo una vez," Comienza a hablar ella mientras pasa sus dedos por con su Kunai, "El el mundo en el que vivimos lo que más importa es poder, las personas que creen que pueden hacer mejor este mundo únicamente enseñándole a unos niños a ser buenas personas están mal!" En ese momento su tono se torna furioso, "Lo único que deberían enseñarle a niños como ustedes es como ser un Shinobi y como acabar con los enemigos de nuestra aldea!" Con esas palabras dichas ella comienza a retirarse._

_Aun así Naruto todavía no ha terminado de hablar._

"_Eso no es verdad!" Exclama Naruto, "Ella me enseño que si eso pasa el único resultado serán más guerras y mas muerte, solamente será un ciclo de odio!" Dice Naruto, quien está convencido de que tiene que haber otra manera, de que es posible ser una buena persona con un corazón compasivo y también ser un Shinobi._

_Para este punto la mujer se canso de Naruto y la lanza el Kunai._

_SHUSH!_

_Se escucha el sonido del Kunai volando por el bosque en la noche, el cual termina justo al lado del cuello de Naruto, a unos pocos centímetros de hacerle un corte en el cuello._

_Y aun así Naruto se mantiene fuerte._

"_Tu harías un buen Shinobi," Dice ella mientras le da la espalda al rubio, "Alguien con tu determinación llegaría a ser bastante fuerte, pero tienes que abandonar tus emociones y enfocarte únicamente en acabar con los enemigos de Konoha, de esa manera tendrás un lugar al cual regresar," Con eso dicho ella se retira, dejando a Naruto amarrado a un árbol durante toda la noche._

_El silencio reina por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Naruto puede ser escuchada._

"_Estas equivocada… " Dice en un murmuro el rubio, "Y te lo demostrare… me convertiré en un Shinobi… pero nunca perderé los valores de compasión que me fueron enseñados… y seré fuerte para poder proteger a aquellos importantes para mí…" Con esas palabras dichas, Naruto se queda dormido._

_**-Tres Horas Después-**_

_Se puede escuchar el silencio de la noche en Konoha, ya es bastante tarde y la mayoría de las personas están durmiendo, excepto los Shinobi de Konoha, los cuales están haciendo patrullas nocturnas, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se acerca a donde esta Naruto, quien tenía la esperanza de poder ser encontrado._

_Por lo que Naruto todavía está atado al árbol en esa noche fría, y aunque se había quedado dormido, eso no ayudaba en nada. _

_Pero lo que el rubio no sabía era que esa misma noche, la que él consideraba la peor de su vida, se convertiría en una inolvidable._

_En ese instante se escucha el sonido de unos pasos acerándose a Naruto, quien al principio difícilmente se da cuenta, pero luego lo hace cuando quien está haciendo ese sonido se acerca lo suficiente, hasta el punto de estar al frente del rubio. _

_Es ahí cuando Naruto se despierta._

_El rubio no puede reconocer a esa persona, quien tiene su cara oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, y que además viste un traje un tanto inusual (Estilo Victoriano) y lleva un sombrero de copa, de hecho Naruto únicamente puede distinguir los ojos de aquella persona, esa persona tiene unos ojos de color verde, y por alguna razón Naruto siente que esa persona no tiene malas intenciones._

_Después de un pequeño silencio esa misteriosa persona decide hablar._

"_Esta es una fría noche, no lo crees?" Pregunta aquella persona, cosa que hace que Naruto levante una ceja por una pregunta tan extraña. _

"_Supongo…" Responde el rubio, quien respondió por instinto, ya que quizás esa persona pueda desatarlo._

"_Que hace un niño como tu atado a un árbol?" Pregunta curiosamente aquella persona, cosa que hace que Naruto lo mire curiosamente, ya que usualmente nadie haría ese tipo de preguntas, lo que una persona normal haría sería desamarrarlo del árbol._

"_Es una larga historia…" Dice Naruto, quien se pregunta a si mismo porque está diciendo eso en lugar de gritarle a esa persona que lo desatase, pero por alguna razón algo dentro de sí le decía que era mejor no ser rudo con aquella persona._

"_Tengo tiempo," Responde con una sonrisa la misteriosa persona._

_Con en leve suspiro Naruto comienza a contarle todo a aquella persona, de cómo la antigua encargada del orfanato murió, y de cómo la actual encargada quien es la hija de la anterior dueña es más cruel y despiadada, y de porque el termino siendo amarrado a un árbol, finalizando por contarle a esa misteriosa persona como él se había prometido a si mismo ser fuerte y a la vez mantener la bondad en su corazón._

_Cuando Naruto termina de contar su historia, el puede apreciar que ese misterioso hombre tiene su mirada directamente en el, como si lo estuviese analizando profundamente._

'_Por qué le dije todo eso?' Pensó Naruto._

_Finalmente aquel hombre termina de mirar a Naruto con esa profunda mirada, y entonces procede a decir unas palabras, unas simples palabras que marcaran un antes y un después en la vida de Naruto._

"_Ya veo, eso es realmente impresionante," Dice aquel hombre, "Pero supongo que esa determinación y gran corazón definitivamente te hacen mi descendiente," Finaliza de hablar aquella persona, quien parece disfrutar la cara que Naruto tiene en estos momentos._

_Todo se queda en silencio, con únicamente los sonidos de la respiración de Naruto siendo escuchados, quien tiene sus ojos abiertos, junto con su boca._

"_Q-q-que dijiste?" Pregunta Naruto, quien hace esa pregunta creyendo que había escuchado mal._

"_Dije que tu eres mi descendiente," Dice una vez más aquel misterioso hombre._

_Cuando esas palabras dejaron la boca de aquel hombre, Naruto comenzó a moverse, como si quisiese liberarse inmediatamente y creyese que él puede romper la cuerda usando únicamente fuerza física. Sin embargo eso no le importa al rubio en ese momento, ya que el está más enfocado en aquel misterioso hombre, quien acaba de proclamar que él es su familia._

"_Eso es mentira!" Exclama Naruto, quien en esta ocasión libera sus emociones, ya que las palabras de aquel hombre realmente golpearon un punto sensible del rubio, "Yo no tengo familia! Mis padres murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi! Ya no tengo ningún pariente en este mundo!" Continúa exclamando Naruto._

_Parte de la frustración de Naruto es que alguien esta proclamando ser su familia, cuando la Antigua Encargada del orfanato le había explicado que después del ataque nadie había venido a recogerlo, lo que significaba que sus padres (Probablemente una pareja de Civiles), eran su única familia en el mundo._

"_Eso es verdad," Admite aquel hombre, sin embargo Naruto puede ver un poco de melancolía en sus ojos, "Pero yo ya no estoy en este mundo,"._

_Esas palabras dejaron impactado al rubio, quien parece haberse olvidado de las anteriores palabras de aquella persona. _

"_Que ya no estás es este mundo…" Repite Naruto en un murmuro, "Eso quiere decir que tu eres un fantasma!? " Pregunta Naruto._

"_En cierta forma," Admite la misteriosa persona._

_Entonces él se siente en el suelo, y levanta su cabeza para quedar mirando a los ojos del rubio._

"_Te lo explicare todo," Dice finalmente aquella persona, "Pero quiero que no me interrumpas," Dice él, cosa a la que Naruto asiente._

"_Mi nombre es Rozen, y he estado en este mundo por los últimos Diez Mil años," Dice al ahora nombrado Rozen, quien parece ignorar la cara e incredulidad que Naruto tiene en este instante._

"_Hace milenios ese mundo era distinto a lo que es ahora," Comienza a relatar Rozen, "Hace mucho tiempo atrás yo era algo conocido como 'Alquimista', yo busque crear una 'Chica Ideal' a la que llame Alice, sin embargo en su lugar termine creando siete muñecas distintas, cada una con su propia personalidad," En ese instante su tono de voz cambia, y se vuelve más triste, "Yo las consideraba mis hijas, sin embargo mi deseo de crear a Alice fue más fuerte," Rozen hace una pequeña pausa, como si la siguiente parte fuese muy difícil de decir._

_Naruto por su parte se está sintiendo extraño, por alguna razón su corazón esta latiendo más rápido de lo normal, además el siente como si 'algo' estuviese dentro de el, y ese 'algo' está despertando mientras Rozen está contando su historia._

_Y aun así el rubio no se siente asustado… es mas esa sensación hace que Naruto se sienta confortable._

_Es ahí cuando el escucha a Rozen continuar._

"_En mi deseo por Alice, yo inicie algo llamado 'Alice Game', el cual consistía en mis hijas matándose las unas a las otras, y la ganadora terminaría convirtiéndose en Alice," Rozen decide observar como Naruto está reaccionando a eso, y se sorprende un poco al ver al rubio con una mirada analítica. _

"_Sin embargo eso llevo a varios conflictos entre mis hijas, y entonces me di cuenta muy tarde de un simple hecho: algunas de ellas no querían pelear. Sin embargo para ese punto ellas creían que la única manera de convertirse en Alice era peleando," En ese momento Rozen le lanza una mirada a Naruto, una mirada que pareciese decir que el ya puede hacer preguntas._

"_Entonces, que haces aquí?" Pregunta Naruto._

_Rozen no se esperaba esa pregunta, ya que lo normal hubiese sido que le hubiesen preguntado algo como 'Como pudiste hacer eso!?', 'Tu dijiste que las considerabas como tus hijas!', sin embargo parece que Naruto está dispuesto a escuchar hasta el final antes de decidir qué hacer, un rasgo que no muchas personas tienen en este mundo._

'_Realmente eres el indicado,' Pensó Rozen._

"_Hace varios años ocurrió un cataclismo que casi elimino a la humanidad y cambio la forma del mundo, yo fui capaz de escapar a eso ocultándome en algo conocido como 'N-Field', pero el precio a pagar fue mi cuerpo físico, por lo que únicamente fui capaz de existir como un espíritu. Luego pasaron milenios en este mundo, el cual logro recuperarse, sin embargo en el lugar donde yo estaba únicamente pasaron cien años, yo estaba listo para hacer que mis hijas regresasen al mundo humano, ya que ellas habían estado durmiendo después del primer 'Alice Game', sin embargo antes de poder despertarlas yo me encontré con un ser muy poderoso," Explica Rozen, cuyos ojos se ponen nerviosos a la mención de aquel 'misterioso ser'._

"_Que era ese misterioso ser?" Pregunta Naruto._

"_Creo que ese ser era conocido como Juubi (Diez Colas)" Responde Rozen, quien siente un leve escalofrió al pensar en ese monstruo._

"_Entonces gracias al inmenso poder de esa criatura yo termine separándome de mis hijas, las cuales quedaron dispersas por este mundo, y como yo ya no tenía un cuerpo físico, no pude hacer nada para salvarlas," Dice Rozen, Naruto puede sentir la tristeza que el debe estar sintiendo en este momento, y únicamente puede sentir un poco de lastima por Rozen._

"_Eventualmente el Juubi fue derrotado por un hombre conocido como 'Rikudou Sennin', y el mundo entro en una nueva era donde los Ninjas son la fuerza dominante, y finalmente nos encontramos aquí, mis hijas todavía están dispersas por este continente, sin embargo nadie las ha descubierto," Finaliza de hablar Rozen, quien ya ha dicho su historia. _

"_Que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?" Pregunta Naruto, el recuerda que Rozen dijo ser su ancestro, pero aun así el rubio no sabe en qué puede ayudar eso._

"_Veras Naruto, ya que perdí mi cuerpo físico, no puedo interactuar directamente con este mundo, ya que al ser u espíritu, nadie puede verme," En ese momento el señala a Naruto con su dedo, "Excepto aquellos que llevan mi sangre en sus venas,"._

"_Quieres decir que yo…" Dice un sorprendido Naruto, sin embargo es Rozen quien responde por él._

"_Significa que únicamente tu eres capaz de interactuar conmigo, y que tu eres la única persona que ha escuchado hablar de las Rozen Maiden," Explica Rozen._

"_Como puede ser que yo sea el único que ha podido comunicarse contigo? Si lo que dices acerca de que tu eres mi ancestro es verdad, entonces porque mis padres o los miembros anteriores de mi familia nunca pudieron contactar contigo?" Pregunta Naruto, ya que no hace sentido para el rubio el hecho de que únicamente el haya sido el que pudo conocer a Rozen en la historia de su familia._

"_Eso es porque tu lograste despertar mi sangre en ti, y con eso fui capaz de comunicarme contigo," Responde Rozen._

"_Cómo es posible?" Pregunta un Naruto que ya esta fascinado con la situación._

"_Veras, hace mucho tiempo atrás yo tuve un hijo con una mujer, eso fue antes de haber creado a mis Hijas, sin embargo yo termine abandonándolos por mi sueño de crear a Alice…" Dice Rozen con arrepentimiento en su voz, "Entonces el tubo varios descendientes, generaciones que llevaban mi legado en su sangre, sin embargo ninguno de ellos supo acerca de eso, y continuaron viviendo como personas normales, eso continuo por miles de años, hasta llegar a ti," Explica Rozen._

"_En este momento mi sangre esta casi totalmente diluida, de hecho dudo que logre durar más que tres generaciones después de ti, pero afortunadamente tú fuiste capaz de lograrlo, ya que tú serás la primera persona en la historia de tu familia en ser un Ninja," Finaliza de explicar Rozen._

_Y entonces el finalmente le hace la pregunta final a Naruto._

"_Naruto, tu aceptarías mi legado y te convertirías en mi heredero?" Pregunta finalmente Rozen._

_Naruto ahora mismo tiene un dilema en frente suyo, ya que la decisión que tome podría cambiar el curso de su vida._

_Si él dice que no, entonces nada cambiaria y el seguiría su vida normal. Y aunque aburrido esa opción significaba dejar que las cosas siguieran el rumbo establecido. _

_Pero si aceptaba, entonces su vida cambiaria totalmente, pero aun así Naruto siente que puede confiar en Rozen, que si es verdad lo que él dice, entonces Naruto tiene que aceptar su legado._

_Con todo eso en mente el finalmente decidió._

"_Rozen, yo…" Comienza a decir Naruto._

"_Acepto," Dice finalmente el rubio._

_Rozen da una gran sonrisa, demostrando verdadera felicidad por la respuesta de Naruto._

"_Gracias," Dice Rozen._

_En ese momento Rozen comienza a recitar algo en un extraño lenguaje que Naruto no puede entender (Alemán), cuando finaliza se puede ver un leve brillo en sus ojos._

_Es en ese momento que Naruto comienza a sentir algo, su cuerpo comienza a emitir un leve brillo color verdoso, ese proceso dura por un minuto entero._

_Cuando el brillo finalmente se desvanece, Naruto se siente diferente, el se siente ahora como si algo hubiese sido liberado, como si antes el hubiese tenido cadenas atando su cuerpo, pero ahora esas cadenas han sido rotas. _

"_Que hiciste?" Pregunta Naruto, quien tiene una leve idea de lo que acaba de pasar._

"_Acabo de activar totalmente mi sangre, felicidades Naruto…" Las siguientes palabras la dice con felicidad, "… O debería decir, Naruto Rozen?"._

_Naruto deja salir una sonrisa ante esas palabras._

"_Naruto Rozen, eh?" Se dice a sí mismo, como si estuviese probando aquel nombre, "Me gusta," Decide finalmente el rubio._

_Pero es en ese momento que ocurre…_

_Rozen comienza a desvanecerse lentamente._

"_Q-Que está pasando!?" Exclama Naruto, sorprendido por lo que está pasando en este instante._

_Rozen da un suspiro, el sabia que este momento llegaría, pero aun así él quería pasar más tiempo con su descendiente._

"_Mi tiempo en este mundo se está terminado Naruto," Confiesa Rozen, cosa que hace que Naruto se quede sin palabras, "Utilice una técnica para mantener mi espíritu en este mundo, pero la condición era que si encontraba a mi descendiente y liberaba sus poderes, entonces mi espíritu finalmente descansaría en paz," Para este punto los ojos de Naruto tienen lagrimas._

"_No es justo! Recién acabamos de conocernos! Acaso no dijiste que éramos familia!?" Dice el rubio entre lágrimas. El finalmente acaba de conocer a alguien que puede auténticamente ser dicho que es su familia, y únicamente para que él se tenga que ir._

"_Lo sé… acaso crees que a mí también me gusta esto!?" Exclama un Rozen que también tiene lagrimas en sus ojos, "Tu eres tan joven, y a un así tienes tanto talento… oh, las cosas que yo te podría haber enseñado… El tiempo que pudimos haber pasado juntos… Todavía hay mucho más que yo puedo hacer antes de irme!" Grita Rozen._

"…_Sin embargo no puedo evitar esto, lo siento Naruto, pero a partir de ahora serás tú solo el que tendrá que avanzar," Dice un Rozen que se limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos, el ya sabía que eventualmente tendría que irse, pero aun así no hace menos doloroso el momento._

"_De acuerdo…" Responde Naruto, a él no le gusta la situación y tampoco la puede aceptar, pero no hay nada que él puede hacer para detenerlo, "Descuida Rozen, prometo convertirme en una persona en la que puedas enorgullecer que lleve tu apellido, y además prometo rescatar a tus creaciones!" Exclama Naruto, quien está decidido a hacer eso para que el alma de Rozen pueda descansar en paz._

_Rozen sonríe ante esas palabras, ya que él sabe que Naruto cumplirá con su promesa._

"_Gracias," Dice Rozen, quien para este punto ya se le ha desvanecido la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando únicamente el torso y sus brazos, junto con su cabeza, "Puede que yo no sea capaz de ayudarte en tu futuro, pero aun así hay algo que puedo hacer por ti," Con eso él hace que un sobre apareciese de la nada, y se metiese en el bolsillo de Naruto._

"_Este es mi regalo para ti, la única condición es que únicamente tienes que abrirlo en tu treceavo cumpleaños," Dice Rozen._

"_De acuerdo," Asiente Naruto._

"_Naruto, quiero que entiendas que lo que te pido es que tu vivas como quieras vivir, si quieres terminar el Alice Game, entonces eres libre de hacerlo, lo importante es que hagas tus propias decisiones, por lo que te doy el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con mis hijas…" Con esas últimas palabras, Rozen se desvanece de este mundo._

_El silencio reina, únicamente se puede escuchar el sonido de los llantos de Naruto, cosa que dura por toda una hora._

_Finalmente el logra controlarse, y finalmente mira hacia la luna. _

"_Rozen, prometo que terminare con el Alice Game, y lograre que tus hijas puedan vivir felices!" Exclama Naruto con confianza y determinación en su voz, aun cuando no hay nadie ahí para escucharlo. _

_En ese momento aparece un ANBU, aparentemente el estaba haciendo su patrulla nocturna y simplemente escucho la voz de un niño. _

_Ese ANBU tenía la máscara de una comadreja…_

"_Que es lo que haces aquí?" Pregunta el ANBU._

_Y esa fue la noche que cambio todo para Naruto Rozen._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Después de eso algunas cosas cambiaron, para empezar la encargada del orfanato fue despedida, y una nueva persona fue puesta a cargo.

Y otro cambio fue que Naruto se inscribió en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, donde el al principio lo tuvo un poco difícil, ya que no le gusta herir a otros, pero eventualmente logro avanzar hasta ser uno de los más poderosos de su clase, lo que es impresionante considerando que el no proviene de ningún clan.

Eventualmente él se graduó, y como el número de estudiantes de ese año era más de lo normal, el fue puesto en un equipo de cuatro, junto con Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, con el sensei del equipo siendo Asuma Sarutobi.

Lo último digno de mención es que los exámenes de Chuunin serán en dos semanas.

Sin embargo Naruto tiene otras cosas en mentes, ya que este mismo día es su cumpleaños número trece, por lo que finalmente pudo abrir el sobre que Rozen le había dejado, el cual tenía dos cartas la primera decía que debía ir a la Torre del Hokage, y mostrarle al Hokage la segunda carta.

Finalmente frente a la Torre del Hokage, Naruto decide entrar con el sobre en mano.

**-Torre del Hokage, (Oficina de Minato)-**

En estos instantes el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato se encuentra haciendo el papeleo.

Últimamente el ha estado de buen humor, ya que su hijo, Namikaze Shinji, estuvo en una misión en el País de las Olas, el cual ayudo a liberar de un tirano llamado Gato, junto a Kakashi como su sensei, y Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura como compañeros de equipo.

En otras palabras han sido unas buenas semanas para él.

Es en ese momento que su secretaria entra en la oficina.

"Hokage-sama, hay alguien que quiere verlo," Dice ella.

Minato asiente.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un chico rubio de trece años. Minato lo reconoce como uno de los chicos que pudieron graduarse, por las palabras de Asuma, ese chico llamado Naruto es bueno, el no sobresale en ningún campo, pero es bueno en todos ellos, dándole un balance al equipo.

"Necesitas algo?" Pregunta Minato, ya que no es normal que un simple Genin venga a verlo.

Naruto asiente, y le extiende una carta.

"Me fue dicho que debo entregarle esta carta en este día, Hokage-sama" Dice Naruto con un tono respetuoso.

Minato acepta la carta y la lee, cuando el termino sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, para después observar a Naruto.

Eventualmente él se levanta y le dice a Naruto que espera ahí, unos minutos pasan hasta que el regresa junto con una ANBU, la cual tiene la máscara de un gato.

"Naruto-kun, toma esto," Dice el Yondaime, entregándole a Naruto una llave.

Naruto luce un poco confundido.

"Neko te llevara hacia el lugar de esa llave, y además ella te explicara en el camino," Dice Minato, en realidad a él le hubiese gustado acompañar a Naruto, sin embargo el tiene sus asuntos de Hokage de los cuales tomar cargo.

Asintiendo Naruto y la ANBU dejan el lugar.

**XzXzX**

Después de haber caminado junto a Neko por varios minutos, ella le explico la situación a Naruto.

Aparentemente hace años, durante la era del Nidaime, una persona misteriosa con mucho dinero había comprado un terreno y había hecho una especie de mansión, la cual quedo abandonada por esa persona, sin embargo el había dicho que eventualmente alguien vendría a reclamar el lugar, cuando eso pasase a esa persona debía dársele aquella llave para abrir el candado de la puerta principal.

Cuando Naruto pregunto quién había comprado el terreno, había sido alguien llamado Laplace.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la mansión después de una hora de caminar.

El lugar era moderadamente grande, y tenía un estilo un tanto inusual (europeo), suficiente para varias personas, el jardín también era espacioso.

"Aquí es," Dice Neko, quien se retira a reportarle al Hokage que la misión se ha completado.

Naruto se queda mirando impresionado el lugar, hasta que finalmente dice puede decir algo, un agradecimiento para aquella persona que hiso un cambio en su vida.

"Gracias Rozen…" Murmura Naruto.

Metiendo la llave en el candado, el simplemente gira hacia la derecha y las cadenas que encadenaban la puerta finalmente cayeron.

Con determinación el entra la mansión.

**-Dentro de la Mansión-**

Naruto tiene que admitirlo, el lugar es impresionante, espacioso, sin embargo el único problema es que ha acumulado polvo tras los años, por lo que él tendrá que limpiar.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se enfocan en algo sobre una mesa, lo cual parece ser una nota, la cual decía:

_Naruto, si estás leyendo esto significa que finalmente has llegado a los trece años, felicidades._

_Espero que te haya gustado este regalo, sin embargo este día también tienes que hacer una decisión._

_Al final de esta nota tienes dos opciones: Aceptar o No Aceptar. _

Eso era lo que decía.

"Así que es mi decisión, eh?" Dice Naruto, quien simplemente toma un lápiz de entre sus cosas, y marca la opción que dice 'Aceptar'.

Naruto deja la nota en la mesa, ya que él quiere ver el resto del lugar.

Después de una hora de revisar, Naruto regresa a la sala principal, el rubio está un poco molesto por todo lo que tendrá que limpiar.

Sin embargo algo llama su atención, algo que no estaba ahí cuando él se había ido.

En el centro del lugar se encontraba una maleta.

Para este momento Naruto se siente un poco raro, como si algo le estuviese impulsando a abrir la maleta.

Y cuando lo hace el se lleva la sorpresa de su vida.

Dentro de la maleta se encuentra una muñeca, pero no una muñeca común y corriente, ya que esa muñeca está perfectamente detallada, además de tener un tamaño mayor al de una muñeca común y corriente.

Ella tiene un cabello de color blanco, muy cercano a plateado.

Ella además viste un vestido negro. (Nota: Lo siento, pero no soy muy bueno con descripciones físicas).

Y aun así Naruto tiene que admitirlo:

Ella es hermosa.

De hecho el rubio no cree haber visto antes en su vida a alguien con ese tipo de belleza.

Saliendo de su trance el rubio se da cuenta de que hay algo al lado de la muñeca, una especie de llave.

Y como si fuese por instinto el mete la llave por un agujero que ella tiene en la espalda y el simplemente gira la llave…

… Y ahí es cuando ocurre.

La muñeca flota levemente en el aire, Naruto siente que algo ha cambiado, que ella ya no era una muñeca ordinaria, que ella estaba viva.

Entonces sin ningún tipo de advertencia ella abre sus ojos.

Naruto se queda mirando, demasiado sorprendido como para quitar su mirada de ella.

Sin embargo, ella mira sus alrededores, hasta que su mirada se fija en Naruto, cosa que causa que los ojos de ella se llenen de sorpresa.

Y entonces ella dice unas palabras que guardan un significado importante para ella.

"P-padre?" Dice ella con sorpresa en su voz.

Estos sin duda serán unos tiempos interesantes para Naruto Rozen.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Nuevo Proyecto (Yay!).

Rozen Maiden fue una serie que me llamo mucho la atención en el pasado.

La relación de Naruto con las Rozen Maiden será a la primera una complicada, pero que eventualmente se transformara en Amor (Así es, las Siete de ellas!).

Con Suigintou como la chica principal.

La razón por la que decidí hacer a un Naruto que no estuviese relacionado con Minato y Kushina?

Simplemente porque pensé que era razonable hacer eso.

Verán, en el caso de este Naruto, el activo la sangre de Rozen en su cuerpo cuando él había mostrado determinación y bondad, y pensé que Minato o Kushina (O cualquier miembro de sus familias, especialmente Kushina), habrían sido capaces de haber activado hace tiempo la Sangre de Rozen.

Pero era más creíble si los ancestros e Naruto eran civiles.

Además de lado de la Rozen Maiden la historia es diferente, en este mundo ellas solo tuvieron un Alice Game, por lo que Shinku nunca conoció a Jun.

Espero que les haya gustado este prologo.

Jaa nee!


	2. Fase 01: Mi Querida Lámpara de Mercurio

**Fase 01: Mi Querida Lámpara de Mercurio.**

"P-padre?" Se escucha preguntar la voz de Suigintou, de la cual se puede notar sorpresa y felicidad, ya que ella nunca pensó que podría verlo de esta manera y que la única forma seria si ella se convirtiese en Alice.

Sin embargo ahí se encuentra el, en frente suyo, ella no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero eso no importa, ya que Padre finalmente esta con ella!

Suigintou estaba a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de su 'Padre', sin embargo dando una última mirada ella se da cuenta de algo extraño.

Desde cuando Padre es tan joven?

Enfocando una sus ojos una vez más a la persona que tiene en frente, y mirando cuidadosamente, ella finalmente se da cuenta de su error.

Esa persona de ahí no es Rozen…

Estando en frente de ella se encuentra un chico rubio que debería tener alrededor de trece años de edad, ese chico la está mirando a ella con fascinación en sus ojos.

Eso lo confirma definitivamente para ella.

"Quien eres tu?" Pregunta Suigintou, ya no se encontraba ahí el mismo tono que ella había usado antes, ahora ella está usando un tono más frio, además sus ojos estaban mirando profundamente a Naruto.

Pero eso no parece intimidar en lo absoluto al rubio, quien simplemente sonríe.

"Mi nombre es Naruto," Se presenta a sí mismo Naruto, quien no incluye el 'Rozen' en su nombre, ya que ahora mismo es demasiado pronto para rebelar esa información.

Suigintou únicamente se queda observando a Naruto, ya que ella puede sentir algo acerca de ese chico, una leve sensación _familiar_, sin embargo ella ignora eso, ya que probablemente sea solo una coincidencia.

Aun así, solo puede haber una razón por la cual ella podría haber despertado después de haber estado dormida por una cantidad desconocida de años.

Ese chico debió aceptar el contrato y utilizo la llave para activarla a ella una vez más.

"Disculpa…" Se escucha la voz de Naruto, cosa que interrumpe los pensamientos de Suigintou.

"Que pasa?" Responde ella, quien no le gusto el hecho de que ese humano acaba de interrumpir los pensamientos que ella estaba teniendo.

"Ya te dije mi nombre, podrías decirme el tuyo?" Pregunta amablemente Naruto.

Después de observar por unos momentos a Naruto, Suigintou decide darle su nombre a ese humano, ya que después de todo, fue gracias a él que ella puede moverse una vez más.

Es lo mínimo que él se merece.

"Hmp, mi nombre es Suigintou," Responde la ahora oficialmente introducida Suigintou.

"Encantado de conocerte," Responde Naruto con una sonrisa.

Suigintou observa cuidadosamente a aquel humano, ya que la reacción que él está teniendo es algo inusual, ya que lo normal sería una persona sorprendida por el hecho de que una Muñeca pudiese hablar y moverse.

En ese momento ella comienza a caminar por el lugar, observando en qué tipo de lugar vive aquel chico que la despertó.

A simple vista no es un mal lugar, el tamaño es moderadamente bueno.

Sin embargo todavía hay un problema para ella, el cual es Naruto.

Aun cuando el haya acepado el contrato, ella no confía en ese humano.

Después de todo el no es digno del Anillo.

Así que ella ignora las palabras de Naruto y camina hasta la puerta, donde ella puede ver un jardín, el cual está iluminado por el Sol de mediodía.

Pero ella se da cuenta de que ese jardín está lleno de maleza y de que el césped realmente a crecido, como si nadie se hubiese molestado en años, ahora que ella lo piensa el interior de la mansión se veía igual, ya que estaba lleno de polvo.

"Oye, humano," Dice Suigintou sin ni siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta, por lo que Naruto es quien se acerca a ella.

"Pasa algo?" Pregunta el rubio.

"Realmente debes ser un inútil," Dice ella con una sonrisa, "Este jardín luce como si estuviese abandonado, lo mismo se podría decir de adentro de esa mansión," El tono que ella está usando con Naruto es uno de superioridad, como si ella viese al rubio como un ser inferior.

Y Naruto está consciente de eso, pero aun así no se ve irritado por ese hecho.

"Eso es cierto," Admite Naruto, "Esta mansión ha estado abandonada por años, yo únicamente llegue hoy, por lo que todavía no tengo la oportunidad de limpiar," Explica se situación el rubio.

"Acaso vives aquí tu solo?" Pregunta Suigintou, ya que la manera en la que él rubio está hablando es como si únicamente el viviese en este lugar.

Naruto asiente.

"Así es, yo no tengo familia en este mundo y este lugar me fue dado por uno de ellos antes de _irse,_" Dice Naruto, a quien no le molesta en lo absoluto admitir la parte de no tener familia viva, ya que él ha tenido que aceptar ese hecho desde muy temprana edad.

Suigintou retrocede un paso al escuchar esas palabras, acaso ese chico está realmente solo en este mundo? Sin ningún tipo de familia? Ella no pude imaginar como debe sentirse estar solo, ya que como una Rozen Maiden, Suigintou sabe que Padre está en algún lugar, y eventualmente se reunirá con ella si ella ganase el Alice Game.

Y aun así se podría decir que las demás Muñecas son sus 'Hermanas'.

Aunque estén forzadas a pelear entre sí para poder reunirse con Padre…

Sin embargo ella inmediatamente recupera su compostura

Después de todo ese chico todavía es un humano.

Por lo que Suigintou decide pasar a otra pregunta para cambiar el tema.

"Humano, en donde nos encontramos y que año es?" Pregunta Suigintou, ya que la última vez que a ella le dieron cuerda fue en Europa, y preguntando eso ella sabrá cuanto tiempo ha pasado y en que parte del mundo se encuentra.

"Nos encontramos en Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas), en el País del Fuego, en el Continente Elemental, y además es el año 305 de nuestra era," Explica Naruto, cosa que deja a Suigintou con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ya que ella no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"Que dijiste?" Pregunta una sorprendida Suigintou.

Naruto da un suspiro ante esas palabras, ya que el tendrá que dar una explicación un tanto larga.

"Te lo explicare, pero mejor lo hago adentro," Invita Naruto, Suigintou decide que es mejor que afuera.

Por la siguiente hora Naruto le explica a Suigintou acerca de este mundo y de cómo funcionan las cosas, de cómo están estructuradas las aldeas y acerca de los Ninjas, quienes son básicamente los más importantes en todo el continente, y acerca de la energía llamada Chakra, la cual puede ser usada por todos los humanos.

Entonces procedió a explicarle el porqué el mundo ha cambiado tanto, Naruto le conto a ella acerca de que hubo un cataclismo que casi elimina a la humanidad y que cambio la forma de los continentes.

Suigintou por su parte escucha atentamente las palabras de Naruto, ya que toda esa información será importante para cuando ella este participando en el Alice Game, después de toda la información es vital para la sobrevivencia.

Por lo que ella ha podido entender, esos 'Ninjas' podrían ser realmente problemáticos, gente con ese tipo de poderes serian difíciles de lidiar.

Eso sin contar el hecho de que si ellos la descubriesen a ella, o a cualquiera de las demás, intentarían desmantelarlas para saber cómo funcionan y esperar poder usar ese mismo poder para crear armas para sus aldeas.

Por lo que moverse libremente será mucho más difícil, ya que ella no puede simplemente aparecer como si nada, por lo que podría terminar llamando la atención de algún Ninja.

Teniendo eso en cuenta ella necesita un lugar donde quedarse y donde su Maleta no pueda ser fácilmente descubierta.

Es pensando en todo eso que ella se da cuenta de que hay un perfecto lugar para que ella pudiese quedarse.

"Humano," Dice ella después de que Naruto terminase de decirle esa información.

"Que pasa?" Responde Naruto, quien está consciente de que ella se ha referido a él como 'Humano', pero prefiere ignorarlo por ahora, después de todo el tiene que cumplir su promesa con Rozen.

"He decidido quedarme en este lugar," Dice Suigintou, quien esperaba cierto tipo de reacción de Naruto.

Sin embargo el da una reacción totalmente diferente a la que ella esperaba.

"De acuerdo," Le responde Naruto con una sonrisa.

Esa respuesta causa que Suigintou mire raramente a Naruto, ya que ningún humano podría aceptar a alguien como ella tan fácilmente, y aun así esa persona estaría sorprendida e incluso asustada de ver a una Muñeca que pueda hablar y moverse sola.

"Necesitas una habitación para quedarte?" Pregunta Naruto.

"No la necesito," Le responde Suigintou inmediatamente al rubio.

Ella inmediatamente va hacia la Maleta donde Naruto la encontró y le había dado cuerda.

Luego ella simplemente la abre y se mete dentro, cosa que se gana una leve mirada curiosa de parte de Naruto.

"Dormiré aquí," Y con eso Suigintou cierra la Maleta.

Naruto da un suspiro ante esa actitud, tal parece que ella será un caso difícil.

Pero el rubio es un tanto optimista, y cree que con un poco de tiempo ella acabara por aceptarlo a él.

Con eso en mente, Naruto decide irse a limpiar la mansión, ya que es mejor hacerlo ahora que dejarlo para después, además de que ayudara para que él se pueda distraer de lo que acaba de pasar.

Por lo que Naruto sube las escaleras para empezar con el segundo piso.

Cuando él había dejado la sala de estar, la Maleta de Suigintou se abrió levemente, y de ella sale una pequeña esfera brillante.

"Mei Mei," Dice Suigintou, refiriéndose al Espíritu Artificial, "Quiero que explores esta mansión junto con la aldea en la que nos encontramos, pero quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible si es que crees que te han descubierto," Con eso ella cierra la Maleta, mientras que Mei Mei se aleja para poder cumplir con la orden que le han dado.

Dentro de la caja de la Maleta, Suigintou se está preparando para ir a dormir, aunque normalmente los pensamientos de ella deberían estar enfocados en ganar el Alice Game, pero por alguna razón ese humano rubio llamado Naruto es lo que está en la cabeza de la Rozen Maiden.

Porque ella actuó así?

Normalmente Suigitnou hubiese inmediatamente echo a ese humano su Medium para que ella pudiese ganar el Alice Game con más facilidad.

Pero por alguna razón Naruto tiene algo diferente, como si fuese un tipo de sensación que el transmite, una sensación familiar, cercana a la que transmitía 'Padre'.

Pero eso no puede ser posible… ninguna persona en el mundo debería ser capaz de emitir esa sensación.

Decidiendo que es lo mejor no pensar en eso, Suigintou cierra su maleta.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Naruto se convertiría en algo mucho más importante, más de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado.

(Opening: Kinjirareta Asobi)

**Bara No Kubiwa Tsunagete Gin No Kusari Kuwaete** (Te Pusiste un Collar de Rosas Y Sostuviste Una Cadena de Plata en tu Boca)

La escena comienza con Naruto estando el solo en su habitación, el joven rubio está mirando a la lluvia por la ventana, mientras él tiene una mirada de soledad en su cara.

Sin embargo lo que Naruto no sabe es que Rozen está detrás de el, y lo único que él puede hacer es dar una sonrisa débil por su descendiente.

**Koyoi Mo Hitori Hateru Anata Ga Nikurashii** (Haz Vuelto a Llegar Al Clímax Otra Vez tu Solo, Eres Despreciable)

En ese instante la habitación desaparece y Naruto se encuentra en un lugar oscuro.

Y de la nada un hilo se enrolla al cuello de Naruto, cosa que hace que el rubio suelte lágrimas de sangre.

**Hizamazuite Onameyo Nigai Ai No Shizuku Wo** (Arrodíllate y Lame Las Amargas Gotas de Amor)

Pero eso también desaparece y Naruto se encuentra a sí mismo en el jardín de la mansión en un hermoso día soleado.

Y además en la entrada se encuentran las Rozen Maidens, las cuales están sonriendo con felicidad, ya que Naruto está ahí.

**Tenshi Ni Hodokosu Aoi Doresa-Jyu **(Como Despedida Los Ángeles te Darán un Adiestramiento Azul)

Entonces Naruto camina hacia ellas, el también esta sonriendo, ya que sus seres queridos se encuentran ahí.

**Jibun To Iu Hitsugi No Naka** (Dentro de un Cofre Con Mi Nombre)

Ahora la escena cambia a un Naruto de nueve años, el cual simplemente camina el solo por las calles de Konoha.

**Kokoro Wa Mata Ugoiteru** (Mi Corazón Aun Sigue Latiendo)

Entonces se puede ver a Rozen, quien camina pasando a Naruto, no sin antes poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto en un gesto de cariño.

Eso hace que Naruto inmediatamente se voltee, únicamente para ver que no había nadie.

Sin embargo al mirar su dedo Naruto se da cuenta de que hay un anillo ahí, lo que lo hace sonreír.

**Chigireta Hane Wa Gekkou Ni Ikikaeri Urumu Wa **(Mis Alas Rotas Reviven a La Luz de la Luna Y se Humedecen)

La escena cambia a Naruto estando en las afueras de su mansión, y con determinación el abre las puertas, con eso habiendo aceptado su deber.

Rozen lo estaba mirando desde lejos con una sonrisa mientras estaba apoyado en un árbol, y entonces procede a desaparecer, con eso confiándole sus hijas a Naruto.

**Yami Yori Mo Kowai No Wa Kodoku** (La Soledad Da Más Miedo Que la Oscuridad)

Naruto abre la puerta para encontrar una habitación vacía.

Pero él no se dio cuenta de que había Plumas Negras sobre la alfombra.

**Futari no Akashi Jyuujika No Moto De Musabori Mashou** (Bajo la Cruz, Devoraremos la Prueba de Nuestra Unión)

Ahora la escena cambia a Naruto estando sobre uno de los tejados de Konoha a media noche, pero extrañamente la aldea parecía estar vacía.

Es ahí cuando Plumas Negras comienzan a caer del cielo, causando que Naruto mire hacia arriba.

Ahí se encontraba Suigintou, quien miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa.

**Bara No Tejou Hazushite Shiroi Tekubi Kasanete **(Nos Quitamos Las Esposas de Rosas, Y Sostenemos Nuestras Blancas Muñecas)

Entonces la imagen cambia a las Rozen Maidens, cada una mostrando sus habilidades.

Shinku está lanzando pétalos de rosa.

Hinaichigo crea unas enredaderas de fresas.

Kanaria crea un una ataque de sonido con su violín.

Suiseiseki hace que unas plantas emerjan del suelo.

Souseiseki hace un movimiento de corte con sus tijeras.

Suigintou crea unas cabezas de Dragones hechos de las Plumas Negras de sus alas.

Fureau Koto No Kiseki Anata Ga Itoshii (Es el Milagro de Tus Caricias, Te Quiero Con Toda Mi Alma)

Naruto se encuentra mirando esa escena con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Y en ese entonces él es rodeado por los Espíritus Artificiales, los cuales comienzan a brillar.

**Hizamazuite Sasageyo Itai Ai No Kotoba Wa** (Arrodíllate Y Pronuncia Las Dolorosas Palabras de Amor)

Cuando el brillo se detiene Naruto se da cuenta de que el ahora tiene Los Anillos en sus dedos.

Pero el únicamente sonríe al verlos.

**GA-ZE Ni Nijinda Akai Arabesuku **(Arabescos Rojos Manchan A Través de Las Gasas)

Naruto procede a darle un beso en los dedos a cada una de las Rozen Maidens, con eso haciendo un contrato con ellas.

**Tsumidemo Ii Suki To Itte Kindan No Kuchibiru Wo** (No me Importa Si es Pecado, Di Que me Quieres Y Dame Un Beso Prohibido)

La imagen final es la de Naruto sentado en una silla, la única diferencia es que el esta vistiendo un traje esmoquin.

Y a su alrededor se encuentran las Rozen Maidens, cada una de ellas feliz por poder estar al lado de Naruto.

**XzXzX**

**-A La Mañana Siguiente-**

Un nuevo día ha llegado sobre Konoha, el sol acaba de salir, y las personas se levantan y comienzan el día como si fuese cualquier otro.

Y por supuesto, un nuevo día también comienza en la mansión de Naruto.

**-Mansión Rozen-**

"Ahh…" Se escucha el bostezo de Naruto, quien acaba de despertarse.

Cuando el abre sus ojos, el se encuentra en el piso de una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, sin embargo la habitación se encuentra limpia, contrario a lo que era ayer.

Después de mirar por unos segundos a su alrededor, Naruto se hace una pregunta a sí mismo.

"Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta Naruto.

Es entonces que el comienza a recordar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Naruto recuerda como él fue hacia el Hokage para darle la carta que Rozen la había entregado a él cuando se conocieron por primera y última vez.

También de cómo él había descubierto que el regalo que Rozen le había dejado era una Mansión para poder vivir.

Y finalmente de cómo el pudo conocer a una de las Rozen Maiden, Suigintou.

Aunque la primera vez fue un tanto difícil, Naruto espera que el día de hoy las cosas sean diferentes y que él y Suigintou puedan llevarse mejor.

"Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo," Dice Naruto mientras se levanta del piso, "Ayer me quede limpiando toda la Mansión y me quede dormido al terminar,".

Eso es verdad, Naruto se pasó la mayoría de la noche limpiando, por lo que al terminar se encontraba bastante cansado, hasta el punto de quedarse dormido en el suelo de la ultima habitación que el termino de limpiar.

Por lo que el rubio procede a dirigirse hacia el baño, con la intención de bañarse.

El únicamente se toma unos cuantos minutos para bañarse, después de eso Naruto utilizo uno de los pergaminos donde había guardado su ropa y otras cosas.

Después de vestirse el rubio se dirige hacia la cocina para prepararse su desayuno. Naruto es bastante bueno cocinando, ya que al ser el uno de los niños con más edad en el orfanato, el ayudaba a cocinar para los demás, cosa que eventualmente se convirtió en un habito.

Sin embargo, antes de ponerse a desayunar, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la Maleta en donde Suigintou se encontraba todavía estaba ahí en el salón principal de la Mansión, aparentemente ella se había quedado ahí durante todo el día de ayer, sin siquiera haber salido ni una sola vez.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Naruto tiene una idea e inmediatamente comienza a cocinar un segundo plato.

Después de terminar de comer su desayuno, Naruto se dirige hacia la puerta principal de la Mansión e inmediatamente el se va hacia afuera.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos en los que la Mansión se queda en silencio, sin embargo de la nada se escucha el sonido de una Maleta abriéndose.

De ella sale Suigintou, quien observa sus alrededores para confirmar que el lugar se encuentra realmente vacio.

"El ya se fue," Murmura Suigintou mientras comienza a caminar por la Mansión, viendo que ahora todo se encuentra limpio, tal parece que Naruto se encargo de limpiar todo el lugar.

"Quizás el no sea tan inútil como parece," Se dice ella a sí misma.

En ese instante una esfera brillante aparece, la cual es Mei Mei, quien ha regresado de la orden que Suigintou le había dado.

"Que fue lo que descubriste?" Pregunta la Rozen Maiden.

El Espíritu Artificial comienza a explicarle a Suigintou lo que había visto de la aldea.

De la manera en la que se encontraba construida, y de que en algunos sectores se encontraban grupos de personas que parecían estar relacionadas entre sí.

Además de que hay una Torre donde parece residir el Hokage, del cual Naruto le había explicado.

Aun así Mei Mei le dijo a Suigintou que esos Ninjas de los cuales Naruto le había explicado, parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo no pudieron confirmar nada.

Eso preocupo un poco a Suigintou, ya que si esos Ninjas realmente podían sentir a un Espíritu Artificial, entonces ellos claramente podrían sentirla a ella si ella decidiese ir a la Aldea.

Lo que significa que sus movimientos están limitados.

Por suerte esta Mansión se encuentra a cierta distancia del centro de la Aldea, por lo que Suigintou no tiene que preocuparse por ser descubierta mientras ella se quede ahí.

Después de terminar su reporte, Mei Mei regresa a la Maleta.

Suigintou se pone a pensar en que hacer ahora, ya que según lo que parece ella es la primera en ser despertada, por lo que oficialmente el Alice Game todavía no ha iniciado.

Ella podría intentar movilizarse por los N-Field, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón eso ha sido imposible, extrañamente cada vez que ella intento entrar a un N-Field, como si _algo_ la estuviese bloqueando y le impidiese entrar.

Y a Suigintou no le gusta para nada eso, ya que significa que ella tendrá más dificultad para poder llegar hacia las demás sin el N-Field, lo que significa que ella tendría que encontrarlas personalmente, cosa que sería muy difícil en este mundo sin llamar la atención.

Pero al pensar en eso… ella recordó un detalle.

Que Naruto podría ser útil en esta situación!

Cuando Naruto le estaba explicando a ella acerca de los Ninjas, el había mencionado ser uno de ellos, debido a un incidente del cual el rubio no quería hablar, pero que era para hacerse fuerte y así poder proteger a aquellos importantes para él.

Por alguna extraña razón… Suigintou se comenzó a sentir algo rara cuando Naruto hablo de proteger a aquellos importantes para él, ya que la determinación con las que él dijo esas palabras, es como si esas palabras tuviesen un encanto especial.

Pero en ese instante Suigintou se dio cuenta de que ella estaba pensando en Naruto más de lo debido!

'_Que me está pasando!_' Pensó Suigintou, '_Porque estoy pensando en el de esa manera! Ese humano es únicamente una herramienta para que yo pueda ganar el Alice Game y así ser amada por Padre!_' Se aseguraba a sí misma la Rozen Maiden.

Ella únicamente utilizaría a Naruto como fuente de energía y como un sirviente que se encargara de encontrar a las demás Muñecas y a sus Mediums, utilizando sus habilidades de Ninja él será perfecto para ese trabajo.

O de eso se quiere convencer Suigintou…

Para distraerse de esos pensamientos, Suigintou comienza a explorar la Mansión, ya que ella no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ayer.

Sin embargo ella se da cuenta de que en una mesa se encuentra algo en particular.

Eso parece ser comida, junto con una nota.

Con un poco de curiosidad sobre eso, Suigintou la lee.

_-Querida Gin-chan, Salí a comprar comida y otras cosas, aquí te deje algo para comer si tienes hambre (Por alguna razón sentí que tu podrías querer comer algo, a pesar de ser una Muñeca,), realmente espero poder llegar pronto. De: Naruto-_

Eso era lo que decía la nota.

Dicha muñeca esta apretando la nota que Naruto había dejado con fuerza, principalmente porque él la había llamado 'Gin-chan'!

"Como se atreve ese humano…" Murmura Suigintou.

Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiese continuar, la atención de la Rozen Maiden se enfoca en la comida que Naruto había preparado.

Por qué?

Porque él se molestaría en hacer algo como eso? A pesar de únicamente conocerla a ella durante un leve periodo de tiempo.

Honestamente… ese humano es bastante difícil de entender.

Pero aun así, Suigintou no puede evitar sentirse un poco feliz por la aceptación que Naruto le está mostrando, es más, es como si el rubio estuviese _feliz _de que ella entrase en su vida.

Y tener a alguien que se preocupe de esa manera, y la sensación que Naruto emite… incluso a través de esa nota, realmente se siente cálido.

Y viendo que no haría nada de daño, Suigintou se acerco a la comida que Naruto había preparado, y con algo de curiosidad ella tomo un pequeño bocado.

Cuando ella lo pudo saborear, la sorpresa fue enorme.

"Delicioso…" Dice Suigintou, quien no había probado antes una comida como esa, debido a que no es únicamente la forma en la que ha sido preparada, sino que también parece cargar un poco de la persona quien la preparo.

Sin embargo ella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"U-únicamente comeré esto porque yo quiero… no por ese humano…" Se asegura ella a sí misma.

Ella se termina la comida al cabo de unos minutos.

Sin embargo, súbitamente se escucha el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, cosa que pone alerta a Suigintou.

Sin embargo, la persona que abrió la puerta era únicamente Naruto, quien cargaba varias bolsas consigo.

"Ya llegue," Dice el rubio, anunciando su llegada.

"Realmente te tardaste," Dice Suigintou, ganándose la atención de Naruto.

"Buenos días, Gin-chan," Saluda Naruto con una sonrisa, cosa que hace sonrojar a Suigintou, ya que el la esta saludando a ella de una manera bastante casual, y una vez más la sola presencia de Naruto parece tener un efecto especial en ella.

Y también porque el acaba de llamarla 'Gin-chan'.

'_Tranquilízate!_' Pensaba ella, '_No pierdas tu calma frente a él,_' Se decía mentalmente la Rozen Maiden, logrando así mantener su compostura.

"No me llames así, humano," Le respondió la peliblanca al rubio.

Pero Naruto únicamente sonríe ante esa respuesta.

"Lo siento, es que por alguna razón me dieron ganas de llamarte así," Dice Naruto mientras deja las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Pero al hacer eso Naruto se percato de que la comida que él le había dejado a Suigintou por si ella quería comer ya no se encontraba ahí, lo que solo puede significar que ella se la comió.

Eso únicamente hace que el ánimo de Naruto sea más alegre, ya que de esta manera será más fácil decirle la verdad a la Rozen Maiden de cabello blanco.

"Te gusto la comida que prepare?" Le pregunta Naruto a Suigintou.

Ella únicamente mira al rubio a los ojos por unos segundos, para después responder.

"No estuvo mal…" Responde Suigintou.

"Me alegro," Dice Naruto mientras comienza aguardar todas las cosas que él había comprado, "Estaba un poco preocupado de que la comida que prepare no fuese de tu gusto,".

Cuando él dice eso Suigintou únicamente se queda mirando a Naruto, como si ella lo estuviese analizando profundamente.

'_Que es lo que le pasa? Porque se preocupa tanto por mi?_' Eran las preguntas que se hacia la Muñeca.

Sin embargo… realmente se sentía bien tener a alguien que mostrase tal preocupación sin pedir nada a cambio, de hecho Suigintou no puede recordar la última vez que ella conoció a una persona con esos rasgos…

…O quizás ella nunca había conocido a alguien como Naruto.

Pero aun así Suigintou no deja que Naruto la vea a ella de esa manera, por lo que la peliblanca sigue manteniendo una fachada ante el rubio.

"Fuera de eso," Comienza a hablar Suigintou, ganándose la atención de Naruto, quien ya termino de guardar todo lo que él había comprado, "Necesito que hagas algo por mí,".

"Eh?" Es lo que responde un confundido Naruto ante lo que Suigintou acaba de decir, que podría necesitar ella de él hasta el punto de preguntar?

Y por alguna razón, Naruto tiene un mal presentimiento.

Pero mientras todo eso pasaba, ni Naruto o Suigintou estaban consientes de que alguien había descubierto algo que los involucra a ambos.

**-Torre del Hokage-**

En la Torre del Hokage se encuentra Minato haciendo su papeleo como de costumbre, a pesar de haber pasado ya un buen tiempo como Hokage, el todavía detesta esa parte del trabajo.

Sin embargo su papeleo se ve interrumpido por una persona en su ventana, una persona a la que Minato conoce bastante bien.

"Es raro verte por aquí, Sensei," Dice Minato sin siquiera voltearse.

Detrás de Minato se encuentra la persona que fue su Sensei, Jiraiya de los Sannin.

Jiraiya únicamente sonríe por su estudiante.

"Como era de esperarse de mi alumno, eres capaz de identificarme inmediatamente!" Dice el Sannin en una pose dramática, ganándose un gotón por parte de Minato.

Sin embargo el Hokage rápidamente se vuelve serio.

"A que se debe tu presencia, ya que se supone que tú estabas bastante ocupado con algo importante, y que únicamente podrías regresar para la fecha de los exámenes de Chuunin," Dice seriamente Minato, ya que Jiraiya únicamente regresaría en esta situación si algo importante estuviese pasando.

La expresión de Jiraiya también se vuelve seria.

"Ya sé que dije que regresaría para esa fecha," Comienza a hablar el Sannin, "Sin embargo me ha llegado una información urgente de parte del Gran Sapo Sabio del Monte Myoubokuzan,".

Con la mención del Gran Sapo Sabio, Minato se tensa, ya que no es común que el de información de ese tipo.

"Y es más, _parte_ de lo que él me dijo concierne a tu hijo," Explica el Sannin, haciendo que Minato se preocupe mas, sin embargo también noto la forma en la que él dijo solo una parte involucraba a su hijo.

"Que fue lo que te dijo?" Pregunta finalmente Minato.

"El me hablo de _dos _profecías," Revela Jiraiya, "Una de ellas involucra a tu hijo Shinji,".

"Y la otra?" Pregunta Minato.

Jiraiya comienza a explicar la primera profecía a Minato:

"_Él será el hijo del Hokage y heredero del Clan Uzumaki,_

_Con el poder del Kyuubi el se hará paso entre los Ninjas del mundo,_

_Sus decisiones jugaran un papel importante en el destino del Mundo y del estilo de vida de los Shinobi,_

_El traerá gloria o destrucción,_

_Pero la decisión final no será únicamente suya."_

"Así que esa es la primera profecía?" Pregunta Minato, cosa que hace a Jiraiya asentir, definitivamente se refiere a su hijo, ya que él tiene todas las descripciones del chico de la profecía.

Sin embargo el recuerda algo antes de decidir qué hacer.

"Y la segunda profecía?" Pregunta el Yondaime.

"Esa profecía se refiere a alguien más, sin embargo ni siquiera yo puedo entenderla totalmente," Dice el Sannin, quien inmediatamente comienza a explicar la segunda profecía:

_"Nacido sin nada especial, para después encontrar aquel origen ancestral que se había perdido hace milenios,_

_El heredero del Aquel que pudo crear vida en un objeto inanimado, el ayudara al decidir destino del mundo,_

_Las Plumas Negras de la Primera cubrirán el camino que él seguirá...,_

_La Melodía de la Segunda Aturdirá a sus enemigos...,_

_La Tercera hará crecer el árbol de su Corazón..., _

_La Cuarta Usara sus Tijeras para defender su honor...,_

_La Quinta hará que el realice qué camino seguir...,_

_La Sexta hará que el nunca olvide su bondad…,_

_Y La Séptima será su prueba final para ver si es digno de todo el poder de su ancestro...,_

_Cuando la Demoniaca Rosa comience su ataque... Comenzara el Destino del heredero...,_

_Finalmente será su decisión si las Nueve Bestias continuaran en este mundo..."_

"Esa es la otra profecía," Dice Jiraiya mientras Minato se pone pensativo.

"Qué querrá decir esa profecía?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el Yondaime, Origen Ancestral? Darle Vida a un Objeto inanimado? Minato jamás había escuchado hablar de algo como eso.

"No lo sé…" Admite Jiraiya, "Sin embargo lo que me llama la atención es la parte donde dice que el 'decidirá si los Biju continuaran en este mundo,'".

"En otras palabras el segundo chico de la profecía estará involucrado con mi hijo, y si él vive o muere…" Murmura Minato, recordando que la extracción de un Biju puede ser letal para un Jinchuuriki.

"Probablemente," Asiente el Sannin, sabiendo que ahora la vida de su ahijado dependerá de alguien más en el futuro.

"Sensei, que podemos hacer?" Pregunta un preocupado Yondaime.

"En el mejor de los casos… quizás nosotros podríamos intentar encontrar al segundo chico de la profecía," Explica el Sannin, "De esa manera él y Shinji podrían hacerse amigos, y con eso el segundo chico de la profecía haría que Shinji sobreviviese," Termina de hablar el Jiraiya.

Minato asiente, ya que esa opción parece ser la mejor.

"En ese caso Sensei, ahora tu misión será, además de manejar tu Red de Información, será encontrar al segundo chico de la profecía y traerlo," Con eso dicho Minato regresa a su papeleo, sin embargo el ahora está haciéndolo más rápido, ya que el planea regresar rápidamente a casa y explicarle a Kushina la situación, y entonces aumentar el entrenamiento de su hijo.

Jiraiya por su parte se retira rápidamente con destino desconocido, sin embargo es probable que el vaya a encontrarse con alguno de sus informantes, de esa manera el podría descubrir una pista que lo llevaría hacia el segundo chico de la profecía.

Sin embargo… lo que Jiraiya y Minato no se dieron cuenta fue que ellos ignoraron considerar algo vital…

Que la persona que ellos buscan esta mucho más cerca de lo que ellos creen.

**-Calles de Konoha-**

En las calles de Konoha se encuentra ahora mismo una vista ciertamente inusual, hasta el punto de que los habitantes detienen lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al centro de toda esa atención.

Incluso los Ninjas cercanos se detuvieron a mirar.

Y además de eso los niños también están observando, los chicos están mirando extrañados, mientras que las chicas están mirando con interés.

La razón de todas esas miradas?

Todo eso se debe a que en medio de la calle principal se encuentra caminando Naruto, cosa que no debería obtener reacción alguna.

Sin embargo el ahora tiene algo diferente… algo que él nunca había llevado consigo.

Y eso es ni nada más ni nada menos que Suigintou!

Así es, en estos momentos Naruto está llevando a Suigintou en sus brazos (De la misma manera en la que Shinku le ordeno a Jun que la cargase), sin embargo ella no se está moviendo en lo absoluto, cosa que la hace parecer como una muñeca común y corriente.

Por otra parte Naruto se esta sonrojando por la cantidad de miradas que él está recibiendo debido a llevar a Suigintou consigo.

Ya que él nunca había sido observado por otras personas de esa manera.

'_Porque tuvo ella que pedirme hacer esto…_' Se pregunta mentalmente Naruto, quien ahora puede ver a los niños de Konoha riéndose de el por llevar una Muñeca en sus brazos, mientras que las niñas están hablando entre ellas, mencionando lo linda que era Suigintou.

La razón por la que Naruto está caminado con Suigintou, es debido a que la Rozen Maiden quería ver Konoha con sus propios ojos, sin embargo ella no quería hacerlo por sí misma, ya que corría el riesgo de ser descubierta por lo Ninjas.

Viendo que no quedaba otra opción, Naruto accedió a la idea de Suigintou, esperando que eso ayude para cuando el deba decirle la verdad a ella.

Para este punto Naruto está en el centro de la aldea, por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo lo ha descubierto en estos instantes.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, Naruto se prepara para regresar, pero antes de que él lo lograse, alguien comienza a hablarle.

"Por que llevas una muñeca contigo?" Se escucha preguntar a la voz de un chico.

Naruto se voltea para observar a quien acaba de hacerle esa pregunta.

Estando ahí se encuentra un chico con cabello negro, a quien Naruto reconoce como Sarutobi Konohamaru, el nieto del fallecido Sandaime.

"Eh?" Es lo que responde un confundido Naruto, quien no se esperaba que alguien realmente fuese a hablarle, ya el usualmente esperaría que la gente lo evitase.

"Te pregunte porque tienes una muñeca contigo," Repite Konohamaru, a quien se le hace bastante extraño que un chico este cargando una Muñeca como esa.

Naruto está un poco nervioso, ya que el todavía no ha pensado en que responder ante una situación como esta.

Así que él responde lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

"E-ella es parte de una nueva técnica Ninja," Dice Naruto, señalando a Suigintou.

"En serio!?" Responde un sorprendido Konohamaru, ya que aunque es verdad que los Ninjas pueden usar muchas técnicas, el no se ha imaginado que se podrían usar en una Muñeca, la cual ni siquiera luce como si ella fuese a ser utilizada en una batalla.

"Así es," Responde Naruto con más confianza en su voz, "Sin embargo esa técnica todavía no está terminada, por lo que estoy llevando a esta muñeca conmigo para obtener una mejor inspiración," Dice el rubio, pero él puede sentir la leve mirada de Suigintou, cosa que hace que él quiera terminar más rápidamente con esta situación.

"Increíble…" Murmura Konohamaru.

"Es por eso que ahora tengo que regresar a casa," Dice Naruto mientras él se retira con dirección a la Mansión.

"Espera!" El escucha exclamar a Konohamaru, quien rápidamente lo alcanza.

"Qué?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Konohamaru.

"Mi nombre es Naruto," Responde Naruto mientras se va hacia la Mansión, el no incluyo la parte de 'Rozen' en su nombre debido a que todavía no es un buen momento para decirlo en frente de Suigintou.

Cuando Naruto ya estaba fuera del rango visual de Konohamaru, el pequeño Sarutobi estaba mirando en la dirección en la cual el rubio se había ido.

"Naruto, eh? Definitivamente lo volveré a ver!" Con eso dicho con determinación, Konohamaru se va a juntarse con sus amigos.

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que una persona estaba mirando, una persona que estaba mirando específicamente a Naruto con furia en sus ojos.

'_Finalmente te encontré… mocoso,_' Pensó esa persona mientras comenzaba a seguir a Naruto.

Ya que solo había una cosa que esa persona quería con Naruto: Venganza.

**XzXzX**

Naruto se encuentra en la Mansión, el finalmente logro regresar después de ir todo el camino de regreso, teniendo que soportar una vez más las miradas de los aldeanos.

Y eso es algo que por lo pronto no le gustaría volver a repetir…

Suigintou dejo de actuar como una muñeca común y corriente inmediatamente al llegar a casa.

Aunque ella nunca lo diría, realmente se sintió _bien_ ser cargada por Naruto.

"Dime, Gin-chan," Comienza a hablar Naruto, "Que te pareció Konoha?".

"No me llames 'Gin-chan'," Dice Suigintou, quien decide también responder a la pregunta de Naruto, "Aunque debo admitirlo, ese lugar es realmente… "

"…Feo" Termina de decir ella, cosa que hace que una gota de sudor estilo anime aparezca en la nuca del rubio.

"Hehehe, no dejes que ningún Ninja te escuche decir eso," Dice Naruto.

"Por cierto, humano," Dice Suigintou, ganándose la atención de Naruto, "Porque aceptaste mi petición?" Pregunta ella, ya que usualmente un chico jamás aceptaría caminar en medio de un montón de gente con una Muñeca.

"Me pregunto por qué?" Responde Naruto mientras el descansa su espalda en la pared, "Quizás será porque tú me pediste algo… y yo simplemente no me pude negar," Dice el rubio con una sonrisa, cosa que hace que Suigintou mire hacia otra dirección.

Antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo a Naruto, se puede escuchar a alguien gritar desde afuera.

"SAL DE AHÍ MOCOSO! SE QUE TU ESTAS AHÍ!" Se escucha la voz de una mujer que ya tiene que tener bastante edad, juzgando por el tono de la voz.

Naruto inmediatamente reconoce esa voz, ya que esa voz es una que el preferiría olvidar.

"Oh no…" Murmura el rubio, cosa que gano la atención de Suigintou, quien hasta hora no había visto a Naruto en ese estado.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta ella, debido al súbito cambio del rubio, quien usualmente no se veía preocupado.

"Gin-chan," Comienza a hablar Naruto, ignorando la respuesta de Suigintou, "Por favor quédate aquí, volveré pronto," Con eso dicho Naruto se dirige hacia la puerta principal y sale de la Mansión.

Suigintou únicamente se queda mirando a la dirección donde Naruto se había ido.

Por alguna razón ella siente que algo anda mal, la forma en la que Naruto actuó lo indicaba.

Su instinto le está diciendo que ella tiene que seguir a Naruto, o si no algo muy malo ocurrirá.

"Únicamente lo seguiré porque él será necesario…" Se dice a sí misma la Rozen Maiden, asegurándose de que ella únicamente se esta preocupándose de Naruto porque ella lo necesita a él cómo su Medium.

"Mei Mei," Llama Suigintou, y rápidamente el Espíritu artificial de ella aparece.

"Quiero que me lleves hacia ese humano," Con eso Mei Mei rápidamente se dirige hacia donde Naruto había ido, con Suigintou yendo tras él.

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en medio del bosque cercano a la Mansión Rozen.

Sin embargo, nuestra atención se enfoca en una escena, una escena que se siente bastante _familiar_.

Naruto se encuentra amarrado en un árbol.

Y frente a él se encuentra la Encargada del Orfanato, o mejor dicho la _anterior _Encargada del Orfanato.

Y por lo visto ella se encuentra feliz, la prueba de eso es como ella está jugando con un Kunai en su mano.

La razón de que esto esté pasando se debe a un argumento que ellos tuvieron hace unos momentos.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto está mirando con seriedad en sus ojos a la que fue la Encargada del Orfanato en su día, esos días a los cuales Naruto fácilmente podría llamar sus peores._

"_Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunta Naruto._

_Lo último que él había escuchado sobre ella era que ella había sido despedida por el Hokage debido a como ella trataba a los niños._

_Mientras eso paso a Naruto le fue dado una residencia en un departamento después de hacer conocer su intención de ir a la Academia Ninja._

"_Tú debes saber muy bien lo que quiero," Dice ella mientras saca un Kunai de su manga, "Quiero venganza! Por tu culpa fui despedida!" Exclama ella con enojo. _

_Sin embargo Naruto no se ve ni mínimamente intimidado. _

"_Eso fue tu propia culpa," Responde Naruto, su normal tono de voz no está ahí, y en su lugar hay un tono más serio, sus ojos también reflejan el cambio, ya que sus normalmente cálidos ojos azules ahora dan una mirada bastante fría._

"_Que dijiste!?" Responde ella._

"_Si tu nos hubiese tratado bien nada de esto estaría pasando," Dice Naruto mientras él se voltea, con la intención de regresar a la Mansión, "No tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú," Y con eso el comienza a caminar de regreso hacia su hogar._

_Sin embargo había algo con lo que Naruto no contaba._

"_En ese caso no te importara saber que yo estoy muy cerca de reclamar el Orfanato," Dice ella, cosa que hace que Naruto inmediatamente se voltee._

"_Que…?" Pregunta Naruto, sorprendido al escuchar algo como eso, y ligeramente pálido._

_Esa respuesta hace que la Antigua Encargada del Orfanato sonría._

"_Así es," Asiente ella, quien luego comienza a explicar, "Estuve investigando y descubrí que el Orfanato estaba a nombre de mi madre, por lo que si logro probarlo el Hokage no tendrá más opción que regresarme a mi antigua posición," Finaliza de hablar ella._

_Lo que Naruto no sabía era que ella estaba mintiendo._

_La verdad era que esa mujer no podía recuperar el Orfanato, sin embargo ella tenía deseos de vengarse de Naruto, por lo que planeo decir esa mentira cuando ella lograse encontrar al rubio._

_Y al haber sido una Kunoichi en el pasado, ella sabía muy bien como mentir._

_Además que ella estaba consciente de la naturaleza bondadosa de Naruto, y que él no se arriesgaría en una posición como esta._

"_Sin embargo…" Comienza a hablar ella, "Todavía hay algo que tu puedes hacer," Cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca, una mirada malvada se puso sobre los ojos de ella._

_Que es lo que hará Naruto?_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Es por eso que Naruto está amarrado a un árbol.

La condición era que si el aceptaba el castigo ella no volvería a dirigir el Orfanato (Cosa que esa mujer no puede hacer,), y Naruto acepto rápidamente, ya que él no quería que los niños que vivían ahí sufriesen.

"Recuerda lo que acordamos," Dice Naruto con seriedad en su voz.

"Está bien, recuerdo nuestro trato," Responde la mujer, "Además a pesar de estar retirada realmente me metería en problemas si llegase a descubrirse que yo ataque a un Genin," Dice ella.

Eso es verdad, una de las razones por la cual Naruto accedió a esto es por el hecho de que al ser él un Genin, si esto llegase a saberse entonces esa mujer podría ser encerrada por atacarlo, y el podría confirmarlo con la ayuda de Ino y las técnicas de su clan.

Sin embargo… lo que Naruto no considero es que esa mujer estaba consciente de aquello, y por eso ella planeo que Naruto _no vivirá para contar_ acerca de esto.

"Así que…" Comienza a hablar esa mujer mientras levanta un Kunai, "Comencemos!" Y con eso inicia.

_SHUSH!_

Se escucha el sonido de un objeto enterrándose en carne humana, o en este caso el Kunai enterrándose en la pierna izquierda de Naruto.

"Ghhh!" Se escucha a Naruto, quien usa su poder de determinación para no gritar.

"No creas que será solo eso!" Exclama ella mientras se ríe.

Pronto más Kunai fueron lanzados.

_SHUSH! SHUSH! SHUSH! SHUSH!_

Se escucha a cuatro Kunai siendo lanzados al mismo tiempo.

Esos se apuñalan a Naruto en la Pierna derecha, Brazo Derecho, Hombro Izquierdo y Hombro Derecho.

"Khhhhh!" Exclama un Naruto que aun así se niega a gritar.

"Hahahaha!" Se ríe esa mujer, "Y ahora para el final, esta vez el Kunai se dirigirá a tu cuello!" Exclama ella revelándole a Naruto sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero es demasiado tarde para Naruto, quien solo puede mirar como el Kunai se dirige a su cuello, totalmente preparado para acabar con su vida.

Y mientras eso pasa Naruto siente arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento por no poder cumplir la promesa que él le hizo a Rozen, arrepentimiento por dejar sola a Suigintou, y finalmente arrepentimiento por no poder liberar a las demás Rozen Maidens.

Sin embargo… parece que Naruto tiene mejor suerte de la cual él se esperaba.

_CLANG!_

Naruto abre sus ojos, y en lugar de encontrar un Kunai en su cuello, el encuentra ese mismo Kunai en el suelo…

… junto a una Pluma Negra.

Y eso es algo que él reconoce, ya que esa pluma es igual a las que hay en la espalda de Suigintou.

"Q-que está pasando!?" Exclama la mujer, temerosa de que alguien pudiese haberla descubierto.

Apareciendo de entre los árboles se encuentra Suigintou, quien tiene a Mei Mei a su lado, y por cómo se ven las cosas, ella está _enojada._

Y para señalarlo las alas de su espalda se convierten en dos dragones hechos de Plumas Negras.

Únicamente se pudieron escuchar gritos resonando por el bosque.

**-Mansión Rozen-**

De regreso en la Mansión esta Naruto, quien está tratando sus heridas.

Y Suigintou está sentada en un sillón, sus ojos no dejaban de observar a Naruto.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado, Gin-chan," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

"No me llames 'Gin-chan'," Responde automáticamente Suigintou.

"Aun así te doy las gracias," Dice Naruto mientras se pone a trabajar en las heridas de sus piernas.

Ahí es cuando Suigintou hace la pregunta que ella tenía ganas de preguntarle a nuestro héroe.

"Porque perdonaste a esa mujer?" Pregunta Suigintou, ya que Naruto prefirió entregarla a las autoridades que castigarla el mismo.

"Porque ella recibirá castigo suficiente a donde ella será enviada," Responde Naruto.

Para este punto ya es suficiente para Suigintou, ya comienza a ponerse el Sol, y ella decide que finalmente es tiempo de hacer a Naruto su Medium.

Caminando lentamente hasta estar en frente del rubio, Suigintou extiende el Anillo.

"Humano, he decidido que te necesito para ganar el Alice Game," Comienza a hablar ella, mientras que Naruto se tensa al oír la palabra 'Alice Game', "A diferencia de mis hermanas yo elegiré a quien me dará sus energías,".

Suigintou está esperando por la respuesta de Naruto.

"Está bien," Responde el rubio con una sonrisa, "Lo acepto, sin embargo hay algo muy importante que debo decirte antes de aceptar tu oferta," Ahora Naruto comienza a usar un tono de voz serio.

"Qué es?" Pregunta ella, que comienza a sentirse nerviosa, como si la siguientes palabras fuesen algo muy importante.

"Creo que nunca te dije mi nombre completo…" Naruto se arrodilla ante Suigintou.

"… Mi nombre es Naruto Rozen, y soy el heredero de Rozen," Dice finalmente Naruto.

Suigintou únicamente se queda mirando a Naruto, inmóvil y sin palabras por la sorpresa.

Que pasara ahora entre estos dos?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí está el nuevo cap.

Debo decir que la razón por la que Suigintou actúa así con Naruto es debido a la Sangre de Rozen dentro de el, ella puede sentirlo de una manera inconsciente, lo que hace que ella sin saberlo se vea mas atraída a Naruto.

Y sobre como es Naruto en esta historia:

Este Naruto tiene una característica especial que lo hace resaltar de los otros de mis historias: Bondad.

Es decir, este Naruto esta más dispuesto a perdonar a sus enemigos y a darles una segunda oportunidad de redención (De hecho, probablemente Naruto le daría una segunda oportunidad a _Orochimaru…_).

Sin embargo el solo da _una_ segunda oportunidad, si su enemigo regresase o hiciese algo que Naruto no pueda perdonar (Como lastimar a alguna de las Rozen), entonces ellos aprenderían porque es una mala idea intentar ver que tan lejos puede llegar Naruto.

Además, por si están interesados estos son los poderes que Naruto tiene al activarse la Sangre de Rozen:

- La habilidad para repararlas o hacer nuevas partes si se llega a ese punto.  
- La habilidad para hacer ropas para las Rozen.  
- Reparar cualquier tipo de juguete.  
- Poder comunicarse con los Espíritus de las Rozen.  
- Poder repara la 'Rosa Mística', sin embargo esa habilidad es peligrosa, ya que usa la fuerza vital de Naruto.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Bye!


End file.
